


Prompt Thing 2

by bentomasiskey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gore, Koujaku's Bad End, Koujaku's bad end with Noiz instead of Shiroba, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentomasiskey/pseuds/bentomasiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spooky-melomaniac asked:<br/>KouNoi, with Koujaku's bad end and with Noiz instead of Shiroba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Thing 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

┌I Will Not Hurt You Here┘  
This should be fine.  
“That’s fine.”  
“Is it?”  
“No, that’s not it Noiz”  
“That’s fine.”  
“No… No! I, about you… But-”  
“That’s Fine”  
“This isn’t what I wanted!”  
“That’s fine”  
“No. No…! Stop…!”  
“That’s fine.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“That’s-”  
“Ahhhhhhh!”  
Koujaku’s sense was completely eaten away by Ryuuhou’s tattoo and was confined in a cell underneath Platinum jail after being caught by Toue’s people.  
…Why did it have to come to this?  
If I hadn’t failed with scrap, then…  
Aoba should have talked to him. Not me.   
How could I help the old man? I can’t even help myself.  
I feel like my chest will split open. Because of me, he…  
…..I…….  
………….  
Something stronger, someone else is swallowing up my consciousness. Is it Aoba? Did they get him too?   
It sounds like Aoba but… wrong.   
“Destroy”  
“Destroy”  
I don’t have the power to fight him.  
Slowly, everything goes black.   
………………………………..  
It’s my fault for not being able to save Koujaku. Well… That’s what I used to think. I thought about it practically, but now I’m completely different. I’m the… ‘New’ me.  
I am the result of Aoba doing what I did to Koujaku, but to me.

Noiz walks lightly toward the metal bars of Koujaku’s cage, seeming carefree and unafraid of the growling coming from within. He walks towards the door and pulls out a shiny key, almost ornately decorates before letting himself inside. The growling grows louder, more desperate, raising in pitch to a whine. A kind of twisted grin worms its way onto Noiz’s now stark white lips, making him seem more villainous, especially in the dim light provided by the lights outside the cell. His shadow seems longer, stretching over a mildly deformed man, shackled to a metal bar who whines and growls at Noiz’s approach.   
“Such a good boy.”   
Noiz outstretches a hand to pet Koujaku, whose wild eyes dart across Noiz’s features and rests on his hard. With a growl and a quick movement Noiz’s hand is blooming red and throbbing in white hot pain from between Koujaku’s jagged teeth. A look of ecstasy washed over Noiz’s face accompanied by another whine from Koujaku as Noiz kneels down in front of him. Immediately, Koujaku nuzzles his face into Noiz’s chest licking all of the exposed skin he can find. He even pulls at Noiz’s pure white Kimono with his teeth, ripping its sleeve and pulling it down to his hips, earning his a pleased noise from Noiz.   
Koujaku moves upward, struggling against his chains to nuzzle Noiz’s neck before clamping his teeth down, Noiz whimpering and gripping onto Koujaku’s hunched shoulders with a giant grin. Koujaku pulls away slightly, lapping at the wound with his rough tongue. Noiz’s eyes are clamped shut with the mixture of pain and absolute ecstasy.   
“Good… Boy…”  
His voice breaks slightly as Koujaku’s attention moves to his stomach, where he alternated between savage bites and soothing licks. Soon Noiz is trembling, painfully hard and close. A clawed hand pushed on his chest, forcing him to arch his back unnaturally as Koujaku heads closer to his unclothed dick. Koujaku laps at it excitedly before biting Noiz’s thigh, but instead of just letting go and licking the blood away, Koujaku pulls at his flesh, jaw still locked shut. Noiz lets out a clipped yell and buries his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming louder. His scream startles Koujaku whose eyes dart to Noiz’s and narrow before Noiz guides his head shakily back down. Koujaku’s claws grip into Noiz’s thighs, some sharp nails digging into the already bleeding wound. Noiz closes his eyes as Koujaku resumes his lapping and before Noiz can even take a breath, his dick is between Koujaku’s teeth. This time, Noiz doesn’t scream, he merely lets out a loud moan as the incredible pain floods though his entire body, radiation from his crotch. He can feel the warm blood flooding down his thighs and pool at his knees on the cold concrete. He savours the feeling, the extremes of excruciating pain and beautiful ecstasy, knowing that the loss of blood will force him to pass out soon, and possibly even die. Who knows if Toue is satisfied enough with his performance to patch him up? When he looks into Koujaku’s eyes, he feels amazing, as the cold curious blackness mixed in with suppressed pain in Koujaku’s eyes as he looks up at him is completely on him, he did this. He can feel the blackness setting in again, but also multiple footsteps sounding from the hallway outside the cage. He feels Koujaku back away from him, blood dripping from his lips. A smile passes fleetingly on Noiz’s face. He gets to do this again and again...


End file.
